


Ficlet: Backwards

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <i>body paint.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Backwards

Kara giggles as Lee swirls the paintbrush around her nipple, leaving a thick trail of blue paint. "That's frakking cold!" she squeals as Lee dips the brush back into the bowl and returns it to her skin.

"Stop wiggling. You're messing me up!" Lee puts a hand on Kara's thigh to still her squirming.

"You're not the one naked and cold, Adama," she grumbles and Lee sees the gooseflesh rise on her skin. 

"Almost done," he whispers, lowering his head to kiss her, letting the paint brush still on her abdomen. 

Kara threads her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss and Lee lets her explore for a long moment before he pulls away shaking his head. "No getting out of the bet. You lost. I won. Fair's fair."

Kara groans and reaches for Lee's groin, squeezing through his jeans until he moves away. "Hey. No cheating."

"I should have cheated last night," she quips, but removes her hand. 

Lee continues his swirling pattern and leans back, surveying his work. "All done. Looks good."

"What did you make?" Kara sits up and looks down at her chest and stomach, now emblazoned with words and hearts. She rolls her eyes at him. "What does it say?" It's backwards and upside down. 

"Yrram em?" She asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on," Lee says and pulls her onto her feet and towards the bathroom. He flicks on the light and stands behind her as she looks in the mirror, eyes widening and finding his in their reflection. "Holy frak, Lee," is all she says and he feels nervousness fluttering around inside him. Maybe this was a mistake.

Kara turns in his arms and threads her hand around his neck before looking up at him. "Yes, I will yrram uoy." 

Lee blinks, confused, and then grins, crushing her against him and kissing her hard. 

When they break apart, Kara chuckles and laughs, staring at the now-smeared words on her chest. "Good thing I can read backwards, Lee, or you'd be single forever."

"Good thing you actually want to marry me." He kisses her again, heart racing.

"I do."


End file.
